


Kill Me, Thrill Me

by xanster



Series: Real-Life Matters [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drabble, Graphic, M/M, One Shot, Rated For Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you/I hate you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me, Thrill Me

**Author's Note:**

> accompanying music at xanster.livejournal.com  
> i do not condone violence in any form, intended or unintended.  
> written from alternative viewpoints of the two.  
> i had this sitting in my drafts folder for the longest time, but it seems it had to be shared.  
> an unfortunate reality is that - this kind of relationship is actually more common than you know -.

love is not enough.

The bottle breaks against the wall  
A hand is raised and a punch is thrown

_I'm sorry_

Against the wall, hard.  
Thrusting.

Slam, I can't breathe.  
Pain. So much pain.

Blood flows  
Skin colours purple  
An eye twitches

**I guess I don't know my own strength**

I can barely breathe in the same room as you  
I don't want to see you.

Come back, _please_

I fucking _hate_ you  
Am I your dirty secret  
Are you ashamed of me

Who do you see when you close your eyes  
This ugliness  
This filth

**Mine.**

I like the way it _hurts_

I love you  
_I need you_

Baby

Kiss me,  
Hold me,  
Thrill Me

I would never hurt you  
I promised.  
I said things I didn't mean  
I was just angry, baby.  
You make me so _angry_.

Table overturns, broken glass and shattered remains

_Only because I love you too much  
I love you, too._

Fuck me hard.  
Let me in  
Why don't you let me in?

Fuck, I'm coming.  
Take it _all_.

_I'm scared of you._

what are these tears mixed with red.

Fingers entwine, tightly.  
I can't let go.

There will be no next time after this goodbye.

 **hey.  
** _hi._  
I'm sorry, baby.  
_I'm sorry too._

The sun sets and rises.


End file.
